


Delusions

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom!Gintoki, Bottom!Hijikata, Fighting, Flipping, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Gintoki, Top!Hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so much about the sex itself, but the process of getting from point A to point B, and back to point A again.</p><p>(aka the one where Gintoki will never admit he can enjoy getting fucked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

There were good days, bad days, and days that fell somewhere in between the two, but this particular one fell outside the aforementioned categories and can only be labelled as disastrous. It had started off with Kagura tearing down the door to her closet (again) - not a remarkable event by itself but something to be added to a long list of grievances - followed by opening his daily morning carton of strawberry milk to find it had gone stale because the refrigerator had decided it was time for its monthly breakdown, turning on the TV to find that  _it_  too had decided to take a holiday right before the weather forecast was scheduled, and finally, upon arriving at the convenience store (or stores, as was the case) to pick up his Weekly JUMP to be told that the latter had already been sold out due to the special ‘Bleached One Piece’ 50-page feature.  
  
Only idiots would be interested in reading an OP/Bleach crossover, Gintoki thought sourly, conveniently ignoring the fact that he was 6 hours early in the convenience store for his JUMP issue pickup and would have been even earlier if he hadn’t been suffering from major trauma as a result of sugar and Ketsuno Ana withdrawal.  
  
On days like this it was only expected that a guy would be seeking gratification from other avenues (Ketsuno Ana isn’t a subject of lust, really, she’s just someone he fantasises extensively about, and it’s not his fault if he plays about with her name  _sometimes_ ) and expect a certain degree of indulgence (even though, admittedly, he was seeking it from the most unlikely source).   
  
“Do we have to go through this  _again_?” he yelled, in between nursing a bruised cheek (it’s going to swell by the next hour, he  _knew_  it) and defending himself against the punch that followed the question.  
  
“We don’t have to if you would only cooperate,  _Yorozuya_ ,” Hijikata snapped back, and hell, did the Shinsengumi vice commander look really sexy with his jacket and vest off, cravat undone and the top two buttons of his dress shirt missing (that was worth the kick in his groin). Gintoki would have made his appreciation vocal if he wasn’t so occupied elsewhere, and fuck everyone who thinks that he didn’t because he was apprehensive of guaranteed physical retaliation.  
  
“Tell that to yourself, Oogushi-kun. Who’s making all the fuss here? Since what’s imminent is going to happen  _anyway_ , why don’t we just skip this part of the foreplay and get right down to it?”  
  
“What do you mean by ‘what’s imminent’, bastard?” Hijikata yelled, but the kick that came after wasn’t as swift as it should have been. Oogushi-kun’s going to limping tomorrow (if not from some other reason, certainly from the kick (although the former would be preferable), Gintoki thought maliciously, all too mindful of various aching parts of his own body.   
  
“We both know I’m going to top anyway, so why bother with all this? Hijikata- _kun_ , you being in denial is cute and all, but there are limits, you know.”  
  
“Who’s being in denial here?” Strangely, he found Oogushi-kun pretty appealing when he was angry too, or least, he would have if the consequences weren’t half as painful as they usually were. “For some reason I distinctly remember a certain silver natural-perm hair bastard _moaning_  underneath me not too long ago – why, it seemed like it was barely  _three days ago_.”   
  
“Yeah, shows how desperate you are to be harping on that…what? One time out of a total of say…less than  _ten_?” He winced as a successfully dodged punch landed itself on the wall behind him. How much was that going to cost? “Out of the eight or nine times a month we actually manage to get something done - the failures, by the way, are entirely  _your_  fault - I’m getting in at  _least_  a seven, which only goes to say that the remaining couple of times are  _flukes_.”   
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve actually been keeping count!” Hijikata’s expression could only be described as pure disbelief. “Oh, right, you’re _jobless_ , bastard; no, wait, you’re making the numbers up!”  
  
“Hey! Don’t look down on freelancers, tax squanderer!” Gintoki grinned in satisfaction and leaned in for a kiss only to get what he felt was going to be a black eye tomorrow. “You’ve admitted it indirectly, by the way,” he added, almost as if it was an afterthought.  
  
“I bet you evade your tax liabilities, loafer, so stop criticising government employees who actually work for a living!” Hijikata stumbled as he sidestepped a sweeping kick but managed to regain his balance swiftly; damn, he almost had him there. “And I haven’t admitted to anything!”  
  
“Watch what you’re saying before I have you sued for defamation! I’m a perfectly law-abiding citizen of Edo who doesn’t pay tax because he doesn’t have to! Ever heard of the tax-free bracket, idiot?”  
  
Hijikata rolled his eyes. “I’m not even going to start on how you actually think that a healthy man in his late twenties being in the tax-free bracket is something to boast about, and...ouch!”  
  
He barely spotted the offending object from the edges of his sight – he was going to  _kill_  Kagura for littering the place with sukonbu – before Hijikata came crashing down on him. Hijikata’s first reaction after the shock was to push himself up – a very fortunate reflex, in Gintoki’s view – but two seconds were all that were needed for Hijikata to realise that the current position was actually extremely advantageous to him (damn him).  
  
Strong hands pinned him down firmly onto the floor as Hijikata pressed against him in triumph. “Got you.”   
  
There was still one last resort. “Yeah, like I said, flukes and all...mmm…” Any annoyance over missing the last kiss was quickly dispelled by Hijikata’s eager lips and tongue and seeking out his own – Hijikata can be a terribly good kisser if he tried, pity he didn’t bother with it the way Gintoki liked best, well, most of the time, anyway. There were those few times…  
  
A sharp nip at his lips brought him back to attention. “Stop being distracted,” Hijikata admonished, Gintoki couldn’t tell if he was actually annoyed; probably not, Hijikata sounded almost playful, hell, he certainly had reason to be in a good mood.  
  
“Thinking of better times and all, you know,” he gibed. Hijikata frowned at the reply. “If you’re still thinking of getting out of this…”  
  
“Oi.” He exhaled sharply as Hijikata kissed the way right down to his…was he really going to? Hijikata never really performed oral sex unless he asked, and that, like, kissing, was rarely done during good times…oh shoot, this wasn’t a good time. Hijikata had better not. Not this time. He pulled the other man up again. “I can be sporting, unlike someone I know.” His hand quickly found its way to Hijikata’s trousers and swiftly undid the flyer. Hijikata’s erection felt warm and heavy through the fabric of his boxers. Good, Hijikata was already very aroused, Gintoki thought as he quickly pulled down the boxers as well and started stroking Hijikata’s cock, smiling at the very satisfactory gasp he got in return.  
  
“If you were as sporting as you claimed you would have stopped with the sarcasm a long time ago.” Hijikata retorted, pushing away his hand and leaning forward over him. “And don’t you dare try what I think you’re attempting.”  
  
Gintoki blinked innocently (or at least, that was the desired effect), although Hijikata’s eyes only narrowed further in suspicion. “I’m absolutely  _desolate_  at your lack of trust in me.” He flicked his tongue across his lips, grinning when Hijikata paused, transfixed by the movement. “If you’re that  _worried_ , why don’t you go ahead?”  
  
“I’m not worried.” Apparently still worried enough to take him up on the offer, though, ha, ha, Gintoki thought when an oiled finger pressed against his anus, circling the area briefly before finally slipping in. It wasn’t painful, but he doubted if he would ever get used to the feeling of having something foreign in his body, regardless of the fact that he did derive pleasure from it – compared to other means of quick, effective sexual pleasure, this was somewhere far down the list. Hijikata’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he added another finger and scissored them carefully. Ok, this was starting to feel good in a weird way, which meant it was about time, since he didn’t want it to feel  _too_  good.   
  
“Now,” he hissed, parting his legs a little more to allow the fingers more access. The fingers shifted and withdrew, replaced quickly by something much bigger – there was a quick flash of pain, replaced quickly by a feeling of fullness (and strangeness) when Hijikata finally settled within him. Hijikata’s eyes were closed as he poised himself above Gintoki, his cock still and pulsing inside him. Other times (maybe never) Gintoki might have admired his control, but right now it was really superfluous. He rocked up onto Hijikata’s member, drawing a stunned gasp quickly transformed into a groan from the other man, although Hijikata did get the hint and started thrusting experimentally. He actually got the right spot, damn him, at the fourth try, and Gintoki thanked his lucky stars that at least he hadn’t been vocal over the pleasure that flooded his senses when Hijikata brushed against his prostate, since he could now at least surreptitiously shift the angle away to tone it down.   
  
Hijikata’s breath hitched when he swiped his tongue across hot, moist skin, tasting the salty tang of sweat and gently suckling the skin at the side of Hijikata’s neck; Hijikata trembled slightly above him – was he close? The pace of the strokes quickened, and was it his imagination, or is Hijikata’s breathing heavier and faster as well?  
  
Gintoki curled up his fists, the brief pain of nails pressing into his skin taking the edge off the pleasure somewhat, at least he was now reasonably confident that no matter how long Hijikata lasted he was definitely going to top it. Hijikata did try to stroke his cock, although he didn’t insist when Gintoki snatched his hand away – between kisses and bites and a dozen other things Hijikata was probably too occupied to concern himself with details, which all went to serve  _his_  purpose.   
  
The thrusts were finally getting a bit erratic, fuck, if Hijikata had taken any longer he was going to suffer permanent physical damage from all the waiting in a high state of arousal, come on, just a couple more, and Hijikata shuddered above him, thrusting raggedly as he finally reached completion.  
  
It took a while for Hijikata to come to his senses and realise that Gintoki was still painfully hard, and his absolute look of surprise was ever so satisfying when Gintoki again pushed away a helpful hand and pushed Hijikata off him, flipping them over as he did so.   
  
“What…? Umph!” Hijikata’s protests were effectively silenced with hungry kisses – Gintoki knew he probably looked really desperate, which he was and really couldn’t be bothered with denying at the moment. Hijikata was still too much in a post-coital daze to respond much, but the thrill of having a warm, willing mouth beneath his own was so much of a twisted analogy to what was going to happen – he was going to make it worth this whole  _miserable_  day – that it almost drove him to an unbearable stage of excitement just  _thinking_  about it.  
  
Bending Hijikata’s knees and pushing them up and apart as far as he felt was possible without making Hijikata uncomfortable, he made quick work of the preparation, a quick thrusting of oiled fingers and hurried coating of his own erection with the warm oil (heck, that  _was_ painful), before plunging into that moist, welcoming heat.   
  
Hijikata shuddered under him, fists curling around his arms and toes scrabbling for purchase on the wooden floor at the sudden intrusion, muscles clenching down upon his member before Hijikata managed to get a hold of himself and relaxed around him.  
  
“Bastard!” Hijikata hissed, “You said you were…” his words were cut off by an involuntary groan when Gintoki thrust forward, purposely hitting what he knew was the right spot from previous experiences – the many,  _many_  times in contrast to what was less than ten, he reminded himself smugly – and making sure that anything Hijikata was going to say was lost in the effort of muffling any sounds that were coming from his mouth. The attempts at some preservation of self-control was endearing in its own way, although Gintoki much rather preferred the wanton abandon that usually followed later.   
  
“Sorry for the rush, but you’ve been making me wait for far  _too_  long, which means this is probably all your fault, but anyway…” He sped up his thrusts, pounding in harder and deeper, watching Hijikata’s face twist in pleasure as he did so. It had been far too long – the time three days ago certainly did  _not_  count – and before that Hijikata had been off chasing some stupid princess again (if it had been Kuriko he would have probably strangled Hijikata, or maybe Kuriko, either one, and no, he wasn’t being  _jealous_ ), which actually took him two weeks - one day to find the brat, three to convince her to return with the Shinsengumi, five to console her over her eternal loneliness (why was _Hijikata_  the one saddled with the task, anyway?) and six to placate her distraught parents (again, why  _Oogushi-kun_?).   
  
Add the total sum of seventeen days and the extra, not to mention unnecessary waiting Hijikata put him through just a while ago, he was actually lucky he wasn’t frothing in the mouth from impatience. Had to hand it to Hijikata, though, any amount of waiting always seemed so absolutely worth it at the end, especially when Hijikata was worn out and  _not_  fighting (although that had its merits too) – Hijikata might not know it himself, but he tended to be very pliant without even making much of an effort – like he was right now.  
  
“You wouldn’t be waiting for anything,  _bastard_ , if you had let me…” Hijikata’s reply was cut off by an extra powerful thrust that moved the two of them a few inches across the floor. It had been rather uncomfortable when  _he_  was in that position, and from Hijikata’s slight wince, it was probably a whole lot more unpleasant for him, courtesy of a previously well-placed kick somewhere around the vicinity of his hips. It was probably a good idea to move both of them right now, but Gintoki was too close to care; his hand, finding Hijikata’s cock and fisting it roughly in rhythm with his thrusts, found Hijikata responsive, but not quite enough – Hijikata was far from aroused enough to come again, although Gintoki did give it a try. The strained noises Hijikata made at the touch were delicious, however, and added to the hot grip of muscle around him as he pushed in even deeper, as if that were even possible, the entire effect was something that flooded his senses with white-hot pleasure that sent him crashing over the edge. Hijikata let out a choked sound, trembled ever so slightly, but otherwise betrayed none of his feelings.  
  
Hijikata made a very pleasant sight on the floor – clothed only in a dress shirt that was now hanging off his shoulders, face flushed, eyes half-lidded, eyelashes heavy with sweat, legs slightly parted so that Gintoki could see the drying evidence of his pleasure. The image sent an urgent message right down to his cock, which started taking a very lively renewed interest in current proceedings. Roughly pulling the futon towards them, he moved Hijikata onto the futon and re-entered the man in one swift stroke – there was a cry of protest at this, but Gintoki merely grinned, hooked Hijikata’s legs over his shoulders, and began thrusting furiously, making sure that to find the right angle and spot every single time. Hijikata let out a wordless gasp, his lips half-parting so that Gintoki managed to dive in for a kiss. He was met with enthusiasm as their tongues battled for dominance, teeth clicking almost painfully together with the near desperation with which they devoured each other. It was a sign of ownership for both of them – not the act of kissing itself, but the raw hunger with which they both sought each other.   
  
He was half-tempted to flip Hijikata over and take him from behind – it was deeper that way, with the added thrill of feeling Hijikata shuddering under him, taut muscles shifting as Gintoki used him as he pleased. The looks of blind pleasure on Hijikata’s face right now were too beautiful to give up, though, and he wanted to see Hijikata when he came, twisting and writhing under him totally crazed with pleasure.  
  
Hijikata was definitely close, if he could only hear himself now – raw, needy sounds coming from the depths of his throat – the most sensuous noise Gintoki had ever heard. His cock pressed against Gintoki’s stomach, hot and heavy and slick with pre-cum. Perversely, Gintoki decided against stroking him, an almost malicious decision – he wanted to prove that he could make Hijikata come with nothing but his cock in Hijikata’s body. Nothing, he repeated to himself smugly, as he furiously sped up his thrusts, and suddenly Hijikata was there, cock pulsing in between their bodies, his semen spilling across their skin as Hijikata trembled out his release, fingers clawing desperately into the sheets and almost tearing them, inner muscles clenching down hard on Gintoki’s cock.  
  
He wasn’t going to last much longer himself, but he made the most out of it, pounding the lax body under him as hard as he could, watching Hijikata’s face contort with each hungry thrust before he came, white sparks flashing across his vision with his climax.   
  
Mine, he thought with grim satisfaction, smoothing away matted black hair away from Hijikata’s forehead and pressing his own against the warm skin.  
  
****


End file.
